I'm all You Got
by Hotmesschristine
Summary: Lucy is handling her heiress life but one day her father tells her that she will be married to Sting Eucliffe. Both of them doesn't like to have an "arranged marriage" but since it was their mothers last wish.. Lets just see ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the characters dialogue.

I hope I do Sticy justice! :) x

* * *

Eucliffe Estate

I am in misery there ain't nobody that can comfort me. Oh yeah!  
That "Misery" is Sting Eucliffe's favorite song, thus, it can be heard in his room every time he's in the mansion.  
Sir? Your father requests your presence at his study, immediately. He heard a maid say, completely bringing him back from his daze. Yeah, I'll be there. He replied.

* * *

Heartfillia Estate

I never know how the future will go. I don't know what to tell you, I'm not a fortune teller. Fortune teller is the favorite song of a blonde beauty that is currently listening to it until she hears someone notify her of his presence. Princess! Loke, Lucy Heartfillia's trusted butler and best friend shouts through the door. Come in Loke! The hieress replied curiously. You're father awaits you in his study. That's odd, he usually waits until dinner to talk or does it in the parlor, Lucy muses. Just give me a minute, she says as she walks to the bathroom to fix herself.

* * *

Eucliffe Estate

**Sting POV**

_What does that old man want this time?_ I groaned.  
Quickly fixing my appearance I begrudgingly walked to my apparent doom. Upon reaching his mahogany twin doors I knock and say my name. I hear him say enter and so I did.  
After a 2 hour discussion he told me to get ready. Fucking old man. Once I reach my room I punch the nearest wall until there was a clear dent. *_sigh_* but since its for mom..

* * *

Heartfillia Estate

**Sting POV**

Mr. Jude and I seem to get along well. I sat there politely listening to their chit chat until they told me to stay in a different room before my *cough* grand *cough* entrance is needed.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Upon entering father's study I quickly curtesy to him and his visitor. Lucy, take a seat, father ordered. I nod politely. Skiadrum, this is my daughter; Lucy this is Mr. Eucliffe- CEO of 200 hotel chains and 4 business corporation. Also he has a son about a year older than you. Taking in the information, I grew curious to why I was being told as such. Nice to meet you sir. I reply with a polite smile which he returns. I really think we will get along.  
Lucy. Father's voice turned serious, hence, we both turned our gazes towards him. Layla's last wish was for you to be happy, married and with a secured future..Mom always did care for me. Why is dad trailing off..?

Realization dawned on me and my eyes immediately widen.. staring at both of them with my mouth agape. Are you saying..? I asked, my voice quivering. Yes. You will be marrying his son. I started to protest about not being happy with arrange marriage but they showed me a letter of mom and her best friend (Mrs. Eucliffe) arranging this together for their children because they were both ill, hence, this.  
I believe you understand the terms and conditions now Lucy? I nodded mutely. Okay, good.

**Sting POV**  
An old maid told me that Mr. Heartfillia buzzed her to notify me that it's time so I walk to his study. I knock quietly and when I entered my breath hitched on my throat...

* * *

Like the story?

Am already wrapping up the second chapter. RxR please!

Review! Please? :) hahaha


	2. So you do like me?

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the character's dialogue.

**PLEASE** answer my question at the end of the chapter :)

Love ya guys! x

* * *

**Sting POV **Ignoring the presence of the two men I see an angel sitting on the love seat... _"Sting?"_ Father called bringing me back to reality.

_Hn? _I rely rather dumbly.

_ "Take a seat"_ As I walk closer I realize that the only seat left was next to the blonde beauty. I gulp. Focusing would be really hard right now...

_ Hey?_ I whisper silently whilst sitting that I'm sure that she was the only one that heard me. She looks up to me and I see that she had been crying. Then she turned beet red when she got the sight of me. I started to panic..

_Uh! Hey, you okay? What's wrong?!_

Our dads were pretending to ignore us but I see right through their act and I'm sure that they are paying attention to our first interaction.

_Tch_. Old men these days.

_"I'm fine" _she says still beet red.

_ Are you sure?_ I was really worried. Somehow, seeing her in tears made my heart tighten with anger. Really upset because I actually am not commenting about her blush or is it stroking my ego!

_ "Yeah.. don't worry"_ she assures me as she then smiles that cute smile. Noticing how adorable she looked I feel myself return the blush.

_ "Lucy, make Sting feel at home. Skiadrum and I still have to arrange things. Dismissed."_ Mr. Jude ordered warmly and with a smile.

So Lucy is her name. Suits her.  
_"Come on.. uh.. Sting-San" _she says as she gently tugs on my shirt.

**Lucy POV**  
Sting is seems nice but there is a bad boy aura around him, just like a tsundere. I'm pretty sure he saw me blush.. I couldn't help it, he was wearing a tight black shirt that showed his toned abs and his whole lean upper body. God! Just thinking about it makes heat rise up to my cheeks and pool in my core.

Calm down! Calm down! As I tug him out of the study and bring him to the gardens we were both blushing._ *sigh* _damn hormones.

Sitting down on the swings we face each other and he says,  
_"Hey blondie!" Blondie? _

_ "You're blonde too and I have a name you know! It's Lucy!"_ God that was annoying! But kinda cute..

_ "Yeah, yeah so gonna tell me why you were crying?"_ Should I tell him? Well since we are getting married, I better as well. Looking at my feet and letting my bangs hide my eyes I explain.

_Well, I didn't want to have an arranged marriage.. Not that I don't like you or anything! But since my mom wanted this I have no choice so I felt torn. _

_"So you do like me?"_ He asks surprised.

_Huh? _I'm beet red and I'm so embarrassed!_ Is that all you heard?! _

_"Well.. No but it was my favorite part. Anyway, don't worry about that. I felt the same but I didn't cry, just punched the wall on my room until there was a dent."_ I gasp at his flippant way of retelling his impulsive actions.

_"Hahaha!"_ He starts laughing.

I blink for more than a second and when I open them I see that his finger was pushing my chin up and his eyes were staring at me as if I'm the most important treasure he has.

_"Listen Lucy," _his voice turning serious but kind and loving, _"I know that this will be hard for both of us but just like what you said we have no choice. I may not be your type of guy but I'm all you have. So can we at least, say, try?"_

My eyes water, he is actually supporting me! Yes Sting! We can try. I hope that you will also learn to like me.. I return his stare and he whispers about an a mere 3 inches from my lips, _"of course I can." _

He comes closer and closer then looks at me. As if asking for permission to kiss me.. He was beet red. Maybe worse than I am. I smile and lunge towards him, initiating the kiss and successfully surprising him. I never thought that our first kiss would be so passionate, it lasted for about 6 minutes then we just stared at each other, both looking flustered whilst panting hard and now laying on the grass.

* * *

Hey guys! :D

Did you like the story? Or more specifically, this chapter?

**ANYWAYS, should I still continue this story? Cause it pretend pretty wrapped up on the last scene.**

**_REVIEW_** please! Comment what you think or PM me :) x


	3. Alone, with her

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the characters dialogue.

_**GoldeRoseTanya**__: It's mages + love xD hahahhaha!_

_**KaylaHeart**__: I'm sorry for the mix up :(_

_THANK YOU to those who urged me to update :)_

_**SHOULD I CHANGE THIS TO RATED M?**_

IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Dont kill me :(

* * *

**LUCY POV**

_"Princess? Princess! Where are you?"_ I wonder what they could need me for?

_That is unmistakably Loke_. I tell Sting

_"Princess huh?"_ He said with a smirk

_Don't you want to be my prince? _I mock him but he doesn't back down.

_"Actually I'd prefer to be your black knight in shining armor, then you'd fall for me and live together with me forever without a prissy prince." Well, he'd be a very arrogant knight. I mentally chuckle._

His statement totally shocked me.. but it is a very tempting offer._ You know? I'd actually like that. _I reply truthfully with a smile. It's quite evident that he didn't expect that more than I did expect on his offer because he stared at me wide-eyed in disbelief.

I smirk at him this time but then he had a lopsided grin plastered on his face a split second after. _"Well, princess, you seem to surprise me more and more.."_

He trails of then says,"_ it's your fault"_

_What did I do?! I_ say shocked.

His face comes closer and then he whispers,_ "You tripped me and now I'm falling_."

Now my heart is beating fast! _Well, I guess it's mutual Mr. Eucliffe,_ I say seductively as I try to ignore my wildly thumping heart. With that said I see him blush then carry me to a hidden part of the humongous garden.  
_Where are we going Sting?_ I really doubt that he knows where he is going!

_"Hiding"_ he answers vaguely. Just about that time I feel his member when he lowers me a bit to dodge a tree branch while carrying me bridal style. It's my first interaction with one.. But from the novels I read I'm sure that he is aroused -and excited I guess that is fair because I can feel my wetness... how embarrassing!

We come to a halt when both of us were sure that we are lost in the maze.  
He lowers me down and pins me to the wall.

_Sting_.. I moan. I don't know why but my hormones are affecting me!

_"Yeah Lucy?"_ He replies in the same fashion.

_Take me_, I say breathless as he wraps my legs around him. No doubt that he felt my dripping pantie because I felt his manhood twitch.

_"Not yet Lucy, not here.. I know that you are still a virgin."_ Was it that obvious? I was about to agree but then my dress slides up and his pants-covered-cock grazes over my wet underwear. We both notice this and I gasp the contact this time was so close.

_"Sorry"_ he says as he pants hard.

_It's.. alright _I choke between pants. _Sting.. can I?_ I look at him with a genuinely innocent face.

"_Yes, you may_." With that I unwrap myself off him then I slowly graze my fingers over the bulge of his pants. "_Tease_,"I hear as he groans.

Curiosity took over me so I pull down the zipper of his pants. _Lucy.. are you sure?! _He asks with urgency.

_Yes_.. I say embarrassed and red.

"_Okay, just.. It's going to be your first time to see it, right?" _He looks really concerned about me while Im sure he took random hookers virginity without a care.

_I can do this Sting! _I say in a determined voice and fire in my eyes.

* * *

After Lucy's exploring~

* * *

I touched him.. God! I'm heating up again.. even though I only felt it while covers in boxers! _*sigh*_ I'm pretty sure that his is long. Anyways, before we did anything more than what I can think of _*cough* _he pinned me again and we continued our kissing session. Though.. I couldn't believe it but.. After our breathless kiss he trailed down my jaw line, neck, face, chest area.. Kyaa! I didn't think that anything that pleasurable existed. I didn't know what to do but I was consumed by the feeling so in a daze I followed my instincts, I touched every part of him that I could. One of my hands were playing with his hair and the other, under his shirt.

*vibrating sound*

_What's that Sting_  
_"It's my phone Lucy..(A/N: You perverts! lol) I'll just answer this. Wait."_ He says

As he takes the call I zone out from his conversation and think about the future. It's quite obvious that he won't hurt me and I may actually have a happy life.. Though of course I'm not going to slack of just because my life would be secured... I will make a best selling book them become an aspiring writer!

_"Lucy? Lucy!" _Sting said as he waves his hand at front of my face.

_Is something wrong?_ I ask because he seemed a bit shaken up.

_"Yeah, you see.. my butler called and said that our dads are going to lock us in the mansion alone for a week at least. Everyone in your household will come with them 2 towns from here to prepare the wedding and all. Also, they want to meet us at the garden's gazebo."_

_What?! _Taking time to take in the information I start hyperventilating. Sting was wise enough to give me space and fix his appearance before making me do the same. After 3 minutes I finally compose myself and we took 21 minutes to reach the meeting place since we were *cough* lost *cough*.  
We greeted the old men and complied to sit.

**AU POV**  
_"You two seem to get along well," _Mr. Jude said.

_"I second that" _murmured Weisslogia before they take up a facial conversation amongst each other.

* * *

_**Weisslogia and Lucy**_

* * *

_"Lucy_," Sting's father started,_ "we know that marriage would be challenging for a 19 year old but feel free to explore with Sting. He has a bit of experience since he is already 20..."_  
He looks at me expectantly and I feel my eyes bulge and the wetness of my lower part to increase.  
Uh.. yes, thank you. He chuckles at my reaction.

* * *

_**Jude and Sting**_

* * *

_"Lucy is a fine woman Sting_," Jude explained,_ "and I hope you treat her well. She has fire in her but please be gentle. Enjoy each other to the fullest." _He says with a proud smile._ "Yes, we will Jude-san"_ was the words that the younger man managed to choke out while blushing. Seeing how Sting reacted Jude laughed heartily and patted the young man's back.

**Sting POV**  
I can't believe that our fathers said those in public.. Though it is only us four present in the area. *_sigh_*  
_"Okay, we will be leaving before dusk so both of you be mature and independent while we are away_," both our fathers announced before they left us to ourselves.

_"Sting..?"_ I hear Lucy whisper.

_Yes Lucy?_ I wonder why she seems so embarrassed this time. Hmm..

_"Can we try it.. Within this week?"_ Ooh. So that's why!

_If you are ready, yes. No pressure okay? _I say as I lift her chin up and kiss her gently but filled with emotion.  
_"Thank you"_ she murmurs against my lips.

* * *

**_At Lucy's room_**

* * *

**Sting POV**  
I was watching tv whilst plopped on Lucy's couch. She stands up and says.. "_I'm wet." _Damn does this girl know what she does to me just by words?! I'm sure s he doesn't, I groan.

_"I'll just change.. Okay Sting?"_ She continues.

_No_. I can't believe what I'm saying

_"Eh?! Why not?"_ She asks, startled by my words. I'm not going to let her tease me.

I stare at her for a few seconds and say, _Don't tease me.. Please._ She blushes on understanding.

_Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know that those words can affect you.. _She starts to blabber

I go closer and kneel down. "_Sting.. What are you doing?" _She asks cautiously. I look up at her and say,_ If you will change i would like to keep this underwear_..

She gasps and asks while beet red, "_Why?" _So cute.

_My souvenir. _I didn't elaborate any further as I pull her underwear down but not pulling her dress up. _Oh god! This is so embarrassing!_ She squeals.

ATTENTION! Lucy is WEARING this:  
. /search?q=knee+length+lace+dress&client=safari&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=aWyMUczTM8m8rAeOt4CQAQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=672#biv=i%7C37%3Bd%7CttSjbSj1ptmalM%3A

When her modest underwear is no longer covered my her dress I see a liquid line still attached to her pussy. She steps out of her underwear and looks at me redder than a tomato.

_Lucy... Oh God, if this garment is soaked then how wet can you be?_ I slowly stand up still clutching the clothing in my hand and my free hand grazes over the side her breast slowly, she moans.

I love that sound.

_Lucy.. It's past dusk, they already left. _Alone in a mansion...**with** her.

_"Yeah_," I hear her say. I want to take her.. But I won't do it by force.

_Hey, can.. Can I see how wet you are?_ I'm pretty sure she won't agree but..

_"Is that really the only thing you want to do?" _She says daringly. Oh, she shouldn't have not done that.  
She sits on the couch and says._ "I want to pleasure you Sting.. I'm the only one who felt pleasured so far so.. Do anything for me for 5 minutes. 5 minutes but if I don't feel uncomfortable then.. we don't have to stop."_

_Not the best thing to say to a teenage man Lucy, _I warn but just right after saying that I pick her up, lay her in the couch.

_Ready Lucy?_ She nods determinedly but flushes instantly. Seeing her approval I immediately separate her legs as wide as possible and stare at her.. Most treasured part. Noticing what I am doing she covers it with both her hands but immediately withdraws them when she feels liquid. I chuckle at her curious face whilst she stares at her palms. _Don't be shy blondie, you're beautiful. That's how wet you are down here. _Now her face is showing 50 shades of red.

I lower myself down then lap her juices. She squeaks at the sudden contact but moans after a few seconds. _Ah..ahhh..oh..ahm,ahm,..uuh! Sting! _She starts gripping the sides of the sofa as I thrust my tongue in her. "_Sting!" She screams/moans._

* * *

After 12 more minutes

* * *

It's already dark out and the sofa is soaked by Lucy.  
_Sorry darling, seems like you're wetter than before. _Both panting, Sting lifts his princess up and brings both of them to the bathroom.

* * *

_The chapter is worth the wait, right? :)_

_Review please! x_


	4. Future

A/N: Italicized words are the characters dialogue.

Hope you liked this story readers! :) x

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The morning sunlight wakens me and I roll to the left of our king sized bed.

"_Oof_!" I hear once I collided with something... Something hard and warm.

_Ohmygosh!_ I panick, opening my eyes I see the face of Sting Eucliffe.

_"Rolling in to me is a nice way to wake up isn't it blondie?"_ He smirks.

_Whaaa? No_! I jump back in reflex and we both stretch before yawning.

_"Last night was fun.."_ He blushes then looks at me with a curious glance.  
Then we should do it again sometime I say before kissing his cheek and heading to the bathroom. "_Hey! Is that an invitation?"_ He shouts half-hoping I would hear. _Hahaha! _I just laugh in in response.

**Sting POV**  
Damn. Maybe that was an invitation? Just in case I'm right.. I should enter the bathroom.. right? Ugh. Why am I so flustered by that blonde? She's just like the other girls in the world...

.

.

.

.

.

_I know that's not true._ I groan. She is different, special even.  
Mustering all my man courage I stand up, determined to know if it's an invitation or not. Sadly, halfway off the bed Lucy exits the bathroom clad in short shorts and a loose off-the-shoulder shirt that showed a tad too much cleavage *ahem* of her huge cleavage that is.

_Damn, I'm too late _I mutter very silently and I feel warm liquid dripping from my nose.

_"Kyaaa! Sting, what's happening? Are you hurt?! I'll get the first aid kit_!" This is so embarrassing! I groan.

I follow her in the bathroom and go to the sink. Still, she doesn't understand so makes me sit and she keeps looking for a wound. I lower my gaze and bow my head to cover my embarrassment before explaining.

_ I'm alright Lucy, that was just a nosebleed because.. Uh.. _I motion towards her and she finally understands.

_"Oh... I see_." She blushes and turns around. "_Okay Sting go take a bath. I'm going to prepare breakfast. See you_."

She rushes out our room hoping that I didn't see her blush but sadly for her.. I did. I smile in triumphant and pull my clothes off. Once I found the hamper I throw my garments in but not before I spot her knickers. Oddly enough it's wet... examining it I note that she has just washed it but still has some white liquid in it. I glance at he bath tub and notice more of the liquid left in there that she probably didn't notice while cleaning. I smirk, I guess blondie cummed for me eh!

**Lucy POV**  
Having Sting with me.. I can't explain it. It's seems like he consumes me and.. and.. **us** is the only thing that I care about. *_sigh_* I continue to prepare the oranges to be cut for our drink then I suddenly feel arms encircle my waste.

_ Kyaaa!_ Was my reflex response because I was startled. The arms withdrew amd then right after I hear the laughter of my fiancé. I glare at him in a reprimanding but it only made him double over. Concluding that I surely will not win against him here I finish the drink and carry it together with some , correction, a lot of French toast and waffles to the table. When Mr. Eucliffe pulled me for a chat he mentioned some tips for Stingy bee over there and lumber one was that he ahead a big appetite, I rather call it huge of course.

* * *

_ "Damn! You're actually a good cook blondie."_ He praises me whilst petting his stomach *ahem* abs *ahem*

Wait... That just means that he thought I couldn't.. a demonic aura surrounds me as I walk over him.

_Sting? _I call in a sickly sweet voice?

_"Yeah?" _He answers tearing his gaze away from the television's screen.

_ So you thought that I wasn't good at cooking?_ He gulps and I see that he is sweating buckets with a horrified expression.

_ "N-no.. I.. Uh.. Tha-.." _He keeps on trying to form a sentence but its obvious that he is just making excuses!

_ Why you!_ Out of rage I start running after him. I hope he knows that he's gonna get it when I reach him!

* * *

2 broken vases, 5 curtains fallen and the whole house -a mess. *_sigh_* I take note as Sting and I lay in our bed, panting hard. Not because of anything sexual, really. I just caught him and punished him by hitting his head.. Uh.. Countless times? Yeah. But then he accidentally cupped my breasts then we both turned beet red.. until now actually but we just layed down to catch our breaths.

**Sting POV**  
Sheesh she can be a devil when she's mad. A hot devil that is.. oh, all the ways that she can punish me.

.

.

.

.

.  
Damn it! Snap out of it Sting! I'm not a pervert! I mentally slap myself. How could I make myself wonder like that?!  
I look at her and see that her breasts, that I just cupped, were rising and falling. Damn.

_ Lucy? _Fuck! Why did my voice sound husky?! It was supposed to be an innocent question!

*_sigh_* well since I'm already in this rode, why don't I finish it?

_ "What is it Sting?" _She asked, still blushing. Since she sis trying to hide her blush and her nipples by covering it with her arms she didn't notice me slide off our bed and stand near her feet.

_ Earlier this morning_.. she remembers her actions, albeit hoping I don't know and didn't see her blush deepen.

_ At the bathroom.. _I started but was quickly interrupted as she squeaked when I pressed my hand at her core -even f it is still covered by her shorts and knickers. Hand still in place I lean to her and whispered "_were you cumming for me?_" I slid my hand in her short but not yet her under her underwear to tease her. _Don't be shy.. Tell me.._ I urged her. She doesn't want to admit it so I kept on teasing her.

* * *

_**After a few more minutes**_

* * *

_ "Yes Sting! Yes! I did! So would you please stop teasing!"_ I cackle with laughter and ask her,_ If I stop, what would you like me to do princess?_  
She pants hard, nipples hard and visible.

_ "In the bathroom.." _she finally started._ "I imagined us together.. would you please make it reality?" _She said the last part seductively. Now I'm turned on. Big time.

I carried her on the bathroom and fucked her on the sink, made her do me while I sit on the toilet, then she was on top me the whole time we took a bath. It's a huge relief that no one else was in the house because her voice was so loud. Especially on her climax. We shouted our love for,each other and of course, I asked her if she did even without these action. The whole room was filled with our juices!

* * *

Finally being able to untangle ourselves from one another we laid in bed. She was so shocked that we took almost 2 hours in the bath. _Hahaha! Of course_ I smirk at her.

* * *

I woke up that night, she was snuggling to my side, head on my chest and I had my arm protectively slung on her waist. The night's breeze calmly whooshed through the curtains as I whispered,

_"Even without the intercourse and all.. but with love? I could get used to this."_

Sleep engulfed me once more and I dreamt of my future -with Lucy. A happy family and never a dull moment. How could there be when both of us act like this to each other? Bantering all the time, having fun, caring about each other and feeling good every night. I smile and slowly follow her i dream land.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE READERS:**

I thought of wrapping this story up already so THANK YOU for your support and reading. I do hope you liked this.

I feel like a pervert when I read this but it was the only idea that flowed with the first scene..

AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. :) x


End file.
